Itsy Bitsy Spider
by Cissnei69
Summary: The day twenty five years old Penny Parker dies alone in a pool of her blood is the day thirteen years old Penny Parker opens her eyes to a broken future. FemPeter. TimeTravel.
1. Chapter 1

**Itsy Bitsy Spider**

 **Summary:** _The day twenty five years old Penny Parker dies alone in a pool of her own blood is the day thirteen years old Penny Parker open her eyes to a broken future. FemPeter. TimeTravel._

 **Beta:** _No Beta. English isn't my first language so, please, bear with me. In case something catches your eye, feel free to tell me and I will correct it. It not only helps my stories but also helps me learn more._

 **Just a warning:** _Mentions of character death, AU, Time Travel, Panic Attacks, Self-Harm, Angst and Drama, PTSD, Blood, FemPeterParker, FemPeter-is-Penny, Penny is a mess but she will get better (Promise)_

 **Just a warning (Important!):** _This story is from Penny's Point of view. I don't know yet if I will add other characters' POV… Maybe in a separate story... Also, keep in mind that I am not - in any way - trying to bash certain characters. I will be writing them as PENNY sees them. She doesn't know what is in their mind._

 **I don't own anything related to Marvel!**

 **Prologue. Awakening**

The first thing she notices upon waking up is agonizing pain.

Her second realization is that she is very much _alive_.

After that, there is only panic.

Breathing with difficult, she tries to understand what is going on. She knows where she is; it is impossible to mistake her childhood room for something else. But what she just can't get a answer to, is why she is there when the last thing she remembers is laying in a pool of her own blood, bleeding to death after giving her comrades a chance to escape. Sacrificing her own life for those still alive was the last thing she could do after failing so many others.

She closes her eyes, trying to come up with a reason to why she is imagining her childhood room but can't come up with anything. Her room along the whole house had been destroyed along with half of New York not even three months ago so it _hurts_ to be there.

Penny tries to stand up only to hisses in pain. She takes a deep and shaky breath.

It feels too _real_ to be a fragment of her cruel imagination.

Tears forms in the corner of her eyes but she refuses to cry. She needs to know where – even _when_ – she is. She needs answers and if there is something that the end of the world didn't take from her it is her stubbornness so she _will_ get what she wants.

Pushing herself from the ground, Penny winces. Both from pain and the blood in floor. At least three of her ribs are broken and by the way she is bleeding, she still has some of the wounds that killed – or should have killed – her. Only, they don't look as bad as before. She can deal with them.

It is dark, her windows are closed, but Penny knows her childhood room like the palm of her hand. She limps to the bathroom, flipping the light switch halfhearted and stops.

Slowly, almost fearfully of what she may see, Penny turns in direction of the mirror. She stares.

The thirteen years old girl in the mirror stares back with an foreign expression that shouldn't belong in that face. She looks horrible.

Penny laughs with a hint of hysteria.

 _Twelve years_. Somehow, she is not only alive, but has also been sent twelve years into the past.

What a sick joke, she thinks.

She touches her face, the girl in the mirror copying her. Penny had been right to think that she still had her wounds with her, but along them, all the scars she had acquired along the years were also present.

Sighing, she opens the drawer to grab the first aid kit she knows is there. Penny remembers being bullied a lot as a thirteen years old. She was a loner and had yet to befriend Gwen and Harry so the first aid kit was the only way she dealt with the bruises she got from Flash and his gang.

She hisses, her whole body trembling as she turns the clod water and steps in the shower. With a scissor she found inside the first aid kit box, she cuts her burnt hair. Penny only stops after there is nothing but a pixie haircut.

She cleans the blood from her body, her eyes narrowing at some of her wounds which seems to be already – in a very slow pace – closing. Apparently, she retained a little of her healing abilities even though she only gained her powers at fifteen.

She is walking out of the shower half an hour later when she hears her Aunt walking past her door. The woman mutters something about what to make for breakfast but Penny doesn't pay attention to the words and merely focus on the voice she hadn't heard in one year.

She grips the sink, trying to not curl in a ball and cry until no more tears can be shed but Penny is only half victorious.

Penny gasps for air as a wave of _uselessness shock grief and pain pain pain_ washes over her body. The bathroom disappears and is replaced by a destroyed street. The faces of the bodies around her are nothing buy a blur and all she can see and hear is her Aunt scream in agony as she is ripped piece by piece not even three feet away from her.

She kneels. Her forehead touches the floor as she tries to wake up. Penny is broken but she has had her fair share of flash backs before to know that it isn't real. That, however, doesn't stop her from crawling her face in despair as she is pulled in and out of the memory. Her mask is no where to be seen, and all she wants is for the blood in her face – _blood that doesn't belong to her_ – to disappear. Bile rises as the smell of burned flesh reaches her senses and she closes her eyes with a silent scream.

 _Wake up, wake up, wake up_ – Penny gasps as she hits her forehead against the floor. The vision – memory – disappears and she finds herself inside the bathroom once more. Her face burns as she reaches to the first aid kit with a trembling hand. As she patches herself up, she tries to occupy her mind. She just can't think of time travel at the moment. Humming, she lists all fifty American States.

 _Alaska, Alabama, Arizona, Arkansas, California, Colorado, Connecticut, Delaware, Florida, Georgia, Hawaii, Illinois, Idaho, Indiana, Iowa…_

A look at the calendar in the wall shows that it is Summer Holidays ( _Thank all gods out there because Penny doesn't know what she would have done if there was school_ ) but Penny still takes a long sleeved shirt from her closet as well as a long skirt and boots. She makes a mental note to give away some of those clothes there to those who would use them as well buy more make up because she uses almost everything to hide the bruises in her face and neck as well as the scar she in the right side of her face ( _She always knew that Rogers couldn't be trusted, especially after the Civil War debacle. That man only thought about himself_ ).

 _...Kansas, Kentucky, Louisiana, Maine, Maryland, Massachusetts, Michigan, Minnesota, Mississippi, Missouri, Montana_ …

She looks at her room. It is colorfully. Her eyes almost hurt. She hadn't seen so many colors in a _long_ time. There are posters of bands she can no longer remember the name in her walls and her eyes take on the usual teen mess in the floor. Her nose wrinkles when she sees the blood in her bed and in some of her old things.

Not wanting to risk Aunt May or Uncle Ben ( _He is alive and she can keep it that way – Uncle Ben is alive!_ ) seeing anything, Penny cleans the blood as much as she can, throwing what couldn't be saved out of the window. Everything falls inside the dumpster outside so she doesn't blink as she works.

The posters go next as does the clothes she had been using when she woke up. Finished, Penny trains her walk. She can't walk around limping every time she moved. Questions would be made and she isn't in the right mental state to answer – _lie_ – her way out of them.

 _...Nebraska, Nevada, New Jersey, New Mexico, New York, North Carolina, North Dakota, Ohio, Oklahoma, Oregon, Pennsylvania, Rhode Island, South Carolina, South Dakota..._

Her steps to the kitchen are slow. Uncle Ben is still sleeping and she can hear Aunt May humming as she prepares breakfast. As much as it pains her to admit it, Penny would prefer to see Uncle Ben rather than Aunt May. The loss of Aunt May is too raw but the wounds caused by Uncle Ben's has long since healed. She moved on.

"Penny! What happened to your hair?"

Penny puts her hands behind her back and clenches her fits to the point of bleeding. The pain keep her awake and away from the memories. Such method won't work for long but is enough for now.

"I wanted something new." She barely recognizes her voice. Penny almost grimaces.

Aunt May also finds something strange about her voice by the look she gives her but doesn't comment. Penny is thirteen ( _Twenty five_ ) so any strange behavior of her part can be blamed on her puberty. At least, Penny hopes so. Even after all those years, she still finds it difficult to lie to Aunt May. She could make a half-lie but nothing else.

"It suits you, dear!" She smiles sweetly. Penny tries to smile back and hopes it doesn't look as broken as she feels. "Are you planning on going out?" Aunt May asks.

She is. But only because she needs time to breath and think without hurting every time she thought of how close Aunt May was. That will only distract her and Penny has things to understand and plans to make.

Penny tries to keep eye contact but it is _too much_. She looks away and plays with her hair. "I am going shopping. I wanted new clothes and to redecorate my room..."

Her eyebrow twitches as the woman gives her an odd look at this answer.

Penny bites her tongue, trying to not panic when it hits her why something like shopping would gather such reaction. Penny only started going to shopping for herself on her own free will at _sixteen_. Thirteen years old Penny hated shopping. She thought it was girly and too troublesome.

Before she can come up with a excuse, Aunt May squeals happily. "My baby girl is growing up!"

Penny almost cries in relief.

"Do you have money?"

Penny merely pats the bag she has with her. She has more than enough. Penny shoved every single dollar she found in her room inside the bag. She has no idea of what she is going to do with it but money always come in handy.

"I will give you some more!" Her Aunt waves her protests off as she rushes to her purse. She gives Penny one hundred dollars; a stern look in her eyes daring her niece to refuse her. "Now, why don't you eat first? I made pancakes!"

Pancakes? When was the last time she ate pancakes? She could barely remember the taste…

Penny makes a excuse. She doesn't even know what she says exactly but she still smiles ( _It hurts. God, it hurts. She no longer knows how to do this_ ) and tries to remember how she acts at this age. Penny is almost at the door when her Aunt stops her.

"I made your favorite! _Chocolate_!" There is a pout there. Penny can't see it but she can still feel it.

Aunt May sounds so _playful_. When was the last time she heard the woman sound like that or look like that? She had always been so calm and even a little distant after Uncle Ben died…

Penny closes her eyes and turns around. Her Aunt is nowhere to be seen but she knows the woman is smiling victorious as the time traveler walks to the kitchen.

… _Tennessee, Texas, Utah, Vermont, Virginia, Washington, West Virginia, Wisconsin… There is only 48… She is missing something… Oh well, she can start again… Alaska, Alabama…_

Penny walks away from the house almost an hour later. She checks her make up with the help of a hand mirror and catches the bus down the street. The driver greets her cheerfully and she smiles ( _Maybe if she keeps trying, it will look sincere instead of painfully_ ) before taking a seat in the back.

She gets out of the bus in the Central Park. Her head immediately turning in direction of the Stark Tower that has yet to be made. For a moment, she sees the Tower there. It is on fire as is everything else around it. There are people screaming and Pepper – Pepper is still there and – Penny blinks as she tastes something metallic in her mouth.

Her lips is bleeding and it takes her only two seconds to notice the crimson crescent moon marks in the palm of her hands.

Penny takes a deep breath.

… _She always – always – forgets New Hampshire and Wyoming._

She cleans herself up as she walks further in the park. Penny tries to not look around, afraid of another flashback, and soon enough picks up a rather isolated place to seat. The trees hides her from everyone else and Penny can pinpoint three different escape routes if necessary.

She sits down, staring at the faint scars in her hands before taking a notebook and a pen from her bag. She puts them aside for the moment and closes her eyes, breathing in and out as Danny ( _lost both of his legs after saving the life of an elder couple; he disappeared two weeks later – Matt, Luke and Jessica were never the same after the loss of their friend_ ) had taught to her to do when she wanted to clean her mind and organize her thoughts.

Now that she can finally breath properly and _think_ , a long forgotten emotion burst in her chest. It is warm and she finds herself filled with energy every time the words _time travel_ repeats like a broken record in her mind.

She is in the _past_. She has a chance to save her friends, to save her _world_. Penny isn't such a fool as to let such opportunity slid from her fingers.

Penny is broken.

She can barely walk a little without suffering a flashback and the pieces of her heart and soul are shattered on the floor but that doesn't mean that she is lost beyond repair. Little by little, if she fights for it and picks up the pieces, she can stop the future from repeating itself.

Penny is broken and now, she has a long and difficult road ahead of her.

But she _can_ and _will_ do it.

If not for her friends, then for the world they sacrificed everything for.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it and please, don't forget to:**

 **Review, Favorite or Follow and if you have questions/suggestions, just send me a PM.**

 **-Cissnei**


	2. Chapter 2

**Itsy Bitsy Spider**

 **Summary:** _The day twenty five years old Penny Parker dies alone in a pool of her blood is the day thirteen years old Penny Parker open her eyes to a broken future. FemPeter. TimeTravel._

 **Beta:** _No Beta. English isn't my first language so, please, bear with me. In case something catches your eye, feel free to tell me and I will correct it. It not only helps my stories but also helps me learn more._

 **Just a warning:** _Mentions of character death, AU, Time Travel, Panic Attacks, Self-Harm, Angst and Drama, PTSD, Blood, Implied Suicide, FemPeterParker, FemPeter-is-Penny, Penny is a mess but she will get better (Promise)_

 **Just a warning (READ!):** _You may notice that I messed up with the timeline. But since this is AU, such thing is completely allowed. And do keep in mind that a few things will still happen in the right year and other things will be completely different because, you know, butterfly effect and all that._

 **I don't own anything related to Marvel!**

 **Chapter 1. The Spider's Devil**

… _Please…_

The realization that what she is seeing is a nightmare ( _Memory_ ) is a easy one. Although strong, her emotions are a little numb. That, however, doesn't make the whole experience less agonizing or real to her.

The sky above her is dark; a shade of grey that is so very depressing.

Her suit is thorn in several places so the ice cold wind and chilling rain against her bare skin makes her shiver. She can't move; her legs are broken, bones almost shattered in the fight while she used herself as human shield and tried to give the others a chance to escape. Her body trembles and she can feel the pool of her own blood forming under her body.

Everything hurts but she refuses to show any sing of pain, especially because _he_ is still there; watching her bleed as if she is some type of entertainment.

 _...I can't die here…_

It hurts so _fucking_ much. The cut in her throat doesn't stop bleeding and she can't breath. He smiles as she tries to do so, blood bubbling from her mouth as she coughs. Suddenly, body feels as heavy as a rock. Flashes of images appears before her eyes as her ears rings with a shrill sound and she tries to move her fingers but she can no longer feel her limbs.

… _I am scared…_

She can't feel anything nor hear anything. Her heart beat is erratic as darkness takes over her eyes and she chokes on her own blood. Tears falls from her unfocused eyes as she keeps her head in direction of the sky.

… _Please…_

Her lungs begs for air and heart squeeze painfully, she can feel as it starts beating slower. Penny tries to use her last line of strength to touch her necklace. It is laying forgotten beside her. She grabs it as her life force is sucked away from her, her whole body shutting down.

… _I don't want to die..._

Her eyes opens and she screams in her pillow.

Penny shakes her head and jumps from her bed. She more or less crawls to the bathroom. Her legs are too weak at the moment to take her anywhere properly.

She reaches the sink, bending over it as she threw cold water in face, eyes wide and body trembling as she tried to keep standing. Penny closes her eyes raising her head a little and pursues her lips as bloodshot honey brown eyes stare back at her.

She blinks and the face in the mirror looks older. Her shoulders hunch as blood trickles from her mouth. Her throat is open; blood pours from the open cut and she tries to not stare at the muscles and bones visible. There is a there is blood in her now long hair and the hallow of her cheeks shows that she hadn't even seen a proper meal in a while.

With tears in her eyes and a anguished scream, she shakes her head frantically and steps back until she hits the wall. Wide eyed, Penny watches as the bathroom starts to shift and before she can be pulled into another memory, she brings her hand to her mouth and bites it. Hard.

Rubbing her eyes, she blinks. The pain from the bite breaks the illusion – hallucination, she no longer knows what to call it –. Penny closes her eyes as she feels a moment of dizziness and her breath hitches.

She can't stop trembling.

 _Actinium, Aluminum, Americium, Antimony, Argon, Arsenic..._ Penny is in Ununquadium and finally safe from a panic attack when she forces herself out of the bathroom with a bandaged hand.

Her room is filled with boxes from the shopping trip she had two days ago. The boxes forces her to make a few jumps and turns to reach her closet. She changes her clothes quickly, wincing a little. Her fractured hips are better than before but it still has a long way to go before they are fully healed.

She reaches the door, turning around to look in direction of her notebook which is laying next to her bed on the floor. Sighing, she moves to get it.

The last few days were used so she could make her plans for the future.

She is no Carol ( _died with a hole in her chest, there was no time to help_ ) who always had Plans Alpha, Delta and Gama as backup to her Plans A, B and C. But Penny used everything she learned from Carol and the others members of the New Avengers to good use.

After her visit to the Central Park and the quickest shopping trip she had ever done, Penny sat down in her room and wrote down everything she could remember to the tiniest details. Events she experienced, events she had only read about and events she heard about – Anything that Penny saw as important was written down in her notebook in a code she created in the past ( _Future_ ).

There is no guarantee that everything will work in her favor but she will _try_. That's all Penny can do.

Penny sighs and starts humming a song that has yet to be released as she finishes tying her boots before walking out of the room.

Aunt May and Uncle Ben are at work so she is alone for the day. Penny adjust her blue cross body bag and opens the cabinets of the kitchen, looking for something to eat.

She doesn't know if either Aunt May or Uncle Ben noticed it yet – and she prays they hadn't – but Penny can't eat properly.

It is difficult to her. Before she woke up in the past, it was almost impossible to get a decent meal and when they did, the bigger portions of the food they had in the camp was always given to the children in their group like Cassie or Danielle ( _They never saw it coming. The bullets killed the two before anyone could do anything – Scott and Luke were never seen again after they cremated the bodies_ ).

Her stomach can no longer handle what one would see as a normal portion of food to a thirteen years old. Even the thought of Aunt May's delicious homemade pasta makes her sick as heartbreaking as it is.

Penny finds two Pop Tarts hidden behind Uncle Ben's disgusting cereal box ( _She tried it before as a kid – Bleh_ ). She makes a face at it before closing the cabinet and walking out of the door.

She has no idea of where she is going but her first three days in the past taught her that staying coped inside her childhood home to work on her plans to stop the _future that never will happen_ wasn't too healthy to her. She needs to keep her mind busy with something that isn't the past ( _Future_ ) or the memories would torment her until she is nothing more than sobbing mess; a broken girl who is terrified of her own shadow.

Penny walks down the street slowly.

She follows the familiar path to the bus stop and waits. Ever since she decided to not stay inside the house all day, Penny found herself taking the bus to random but familiar districts and neighborhoods; places that had one day housed some of her friends or that brought her good and fond memories instead of visions of blood and dead bodies.

She is broken out of her thoughts when a Camaro almost runs over her.

"Watch where you are going kid!" The driver snarls.

Penny looks in direction of the car with a frown. She watches it go with a shake of her head, her knuckles white as she holds the strap of her bag. The light is still green which makes it so _she_ should be the one screaming and cursing loudly, not him.

The woman turned teen shakes her head and continues walking as if nothing had happened. She ignores the concerned looks of some of the people around her. Nothing happened so there is no reason for them to look at her like that.

She has barely moved when the sound of fruits hitting the ground reaches her ears. It is a sound she knows well. Penny is only a little ashamed to admit that she had destroyed some food carts and fruit stalls in the beginning of her career as Spider-Woman. And lets just say that the owners of those carts and stalls didn't like her all that much after that. She learned to avoid them like the pledge.

They are scary when in defense of their merchandise. Fighting aliens is easier than dealing with them. Seriously.

"I'm sorry, I was a little distracted."

Penny swears her heart stops at those words. She knows that voice and as much as part of her wanted to run as far as she could, another part of her wants to curl in a dark corner and _cry_.

Her body moves on its own. Her eyes lands on the now figure clumsily gathering apples from the ground under the sharp eyes of a fuming seller. She licks her lips, knuckles white as she grips the strap of her bag.

 _Matt…_ Her body tenses and she feels like she can't breath properly. She uses one hand to grip her forearm discretely.

She can't panic – Especially not in the middle of the street. Especially not with _Matt_ there.

His muscles tenses and she knows he can smell the blood of her now bleeding forearm but Penny takes a deep breath, calming a little, and ignores it in favor of approaching him.

She really should be running as far as she can.

But this is _Matt_.

Matt who had been one of her best friends. Matt who had acted like a overprotective older brother. Matt whose screams were branded in her mind. Matt who burned alive. Matt who _died_ in _her_ place.

It hurts to be so close to him after everything but she had missed him and a little of pain hadn't bothered her in a while.

"H-Here. I will help," she winces. Her voice sounds horrible and more than a little broken.

Matt pauses but thanks her calmly. They collect the apples in silence but Penny is well aware that Matt is studying her in his own way. He won't be Matt if he wasn't. She can't lie to him so it is impossible to hide properly how affected she is by him. So Penny avoids looking at him and try to keep herself from panicking.

The moment they are finished, the seller glares at Matt and walks away. Penny throws one last look at her old friend ( _He is alive. Alive!_ ) and smiles weakly even if he can't see her.

"I will be going then." She starts turning only to have her wrist caught by callused fingers.

Her heart jumps.

"Thank you, for the help."

She tilts her head a little with a trembling smile in her face, "G-Glad to help." She clenches her fists.

Matt frowns and opens his mouth to say something but another familiar voice stops him,

"Hey, Matt! I got the coffee!" Foggy grins widely as he approaches them, blinking when he saw her. Penny almost doesn't hold back the sob that wants to break free. It is really nice to see the blonde alive but it _hurts_.

Would she feel like someone is stabbing her heart over and over every time she saw one of her friends? Would it always hurt like that?

"Whoa – Kid, are you alright?" Foggy asks, looking at her with concern.

"F-Fine." Penny smiles, which she knows looks more like a grimace than anything. "Excuse me," She frees herself from Matt's hold and _bolts_ away from them.

She clenches her fists until she draws blood. Penny asks for a taxi the moment she can look back without seeing Matt standing next to Foggy; the two of them talking in hushed tones about her – or so she thought.

This encounter with the duo has drained her of any will she has. All she wants is her bed so she can hide away from the world for a few hours and cry.

She does exactly that when she finally steps inside her childhood home. Penny only walks out of the room for dinner ( _Soup, thankfully_ ) and then play a few games with Uncle Ben ( _He wins every time and Penny knows he cheats – Can you even cheat in Monopoly? Because he does_ ).

Her Uncles looks worried about her and Aunt My seems to be itching to demand answers from her. The only man in the house stops her before she can stop Penny from going back to her at the end of the day. Uncle Ben wants to give her some time alone before he decides to interrogate her. She wishes he didn't. But that only shows he cares so there is nothing she can do about it.

She takes a quick cold bath and immediately drops into Morpheus' embrace the moment her head hits her pillow.

That night, she dreams of blood and fire.

The following week after her encounter with Matt and Foggy, things are rather calm. _Too_ calm actually.

Penny is suspicious and can barely stop herself from looking over her shoulders ever three minutes but she isn't one to let this type of opportunity slide from her fingers. So, she uses her time to make her summer homework ( _She still can't believe she will be forced to go back to school after so long. Maybe she should just graduate early_ ) and work on her relationship with her Uncle and Aunt and do something about their growing suspicious of her recently behavior ( _Which was now placed in the back of their minds thankfully_ ).

She is finally relaxed, as much as one can relax with constants nightmares and flashbacks, when she sees Matt again.

It was a little past two in the afternoon and with nothing to do, Penny decided to visit one of her favorite coffee shops in New York. It is one of the only places in the City that doesn't torments her somehow. She feels safe there and whatever flashback she sees there is a good one, filled with laughter and fondness instead of blood and death.

The coffee shop was one of the places she and the others liked to visit after a long day fighting crime. But no matter how much she searchers for it, she just can't find anything in her memories that shows Matt and Foggy or any of the others visiting the place before they were all introduced to it by a grinning Doreen ( _The owner didn't mind squirrels in his shop so the girl fell in love with the place_ ).

"Hello,"

Penny almost drops her Black Coffee ( _She hates it. But Stephen had loved it and after he disappeared, she and Jennifer started drinking it whenever they could as a way to feel closer to him_ ) but she quickly puts it aside and stares.

Matt is trying to look as inoffensive as he can. The way he holds himself reminds her of someone who is trying to approach a wounded or abused animal without scaring it.

 _He is onto me_ , she thinks dryly.

She should have known that the man would get interested in her after their meeting. She can only imagine what type he things he must have heard or smelt about her in their previous encounter. She is afraid of even thinking about the conclusions he must have drawn from it.

"Can I sit here?" He smiles charmingly.

Penny gives him a look.

 _Curiosity killed the cat, Mattie._ She shakes her head fondly before she bits her tongue until it bleeds. _And I really want you to stay alive…_

Penny sighs. She knows very well that he won't leave even if ignores him or says no. She also knows that he is stubborn and will stalk her until he gets the answers he wants if needed. It is better if she just lets him do what he wants for now, at least until she thinks of something to keep him away from her plans.

"Of course."

He tilts his head as if contemplating something but Penny knows him well enough to recognizes it when he is faking his actions,

"You are the girl from the apples, no? I recognize your voice."

Penny wants to snort in amusement, she really does. But that would only make Matt even more curious – suspicious even –. So she nods and drinks a little of her coffee before taking a bite of her Chocolate Croissant ( _Kamala's favorite_ ).

"I am," She says, "I hope you didn't have problems after that."

Matt takes a slip of his own coffee before chuckling. "I was fine. There is no need to worry."

That is a big fat _lie_. She is no doctor but she can see that he has problems moving his right arm properly, he is sitting a little too stiff and there is make up in his face, more likely to hide the bruises there.

That makes her think. Tony ( _Don't think about him. Don't think about his death_ ) is already Iron Man, he has been for a month now. So Matt has yet to suit up and fight the crime as Daredevil. Actually, right now, he must be running around with that ridiculous black clothes he used in the beginning that made him look like a thief or something.

Penny wonders if she should do something about it…

She still doesn't have her powers back completely since only 3% or so survived her trip to the past but Penny is already planning to get her suit done. She just needs to collect a few materials as well equipment and she could make it in her own room. So maybe she should just make Matt his own suit…

The only problem is that she isn't certain if such decision would be a good one and welcome.

"Do you come here often?" That bot only breaks her thought process but also makes her do a double take.

 _Whaat_?

Could he be more cliché?

"That was horrible," Penny says dryly.

Matt smirks, "I know." He wiggles his eyebrows, "I am just charming like that. Do you feel charmed?"

He looks proud of himself. Penny doesn't understand why until her shoulders start trembling a little and a snort finds its way out of her lips without her permission.

It is almost a laugh. And _whoa_ – How long has it been since Penny laugh?

"No," She bits her lower lip.

He grins a little, "Liar."

Penny shakes her head and they don't talk after that. She walks out of the coffee shop an hour later and isn't surprised to see Matt watching her go in his own way.

She also isn't surprised when she finds him, two days later, in the coffee shop, sitting at the table their shared. She buys her coffee, getting an Muffin ( _Peter – self-proclaimed Star Lord, sweet and music obsessed Peter had loved that Muffin_ ) to go with it. Penny gives Matt a look that she knows he can't see but he can feel.

Matt smiles as if there is nothing wrong and greets her after she sits down without a words. They talk about nothing in particular. The subjects change every time they "accidentally" encounter each other in the coffee shop…

Sometimes, they give away little pieces of information about themselves;

"How old are you?"

Penny huffs almost playfully. She isn't sure if she does it right, but she tries, "Are you really asking a woman's age?"

He ignores her question, "I am twenty seven. Foggy said that you look seventeen or eighteen,"

Does she? Well, in a way, that doesn't surprise her. Penny is very tall for her age, "I am thirteen," She informs him.

"You sound older," Matt raises an brow.

Penny smiles bitterly, "I feel older."

Other times they talk about how their day have been going;

"Foggy is trying to kill me," He rubs his temples with a sigh. "He calls me bullheaded but he is the one who doesn't know the meaning of no,"

Penny snorts at his defeated tone, "You should kill him before he kills you," She says, "I suggest throwing the body in a river. It will wash any evidence away."

His lips twitch in a smile, "Have you thrown bodies in rivers lately, Penelope?"

"If I had, why would I tell you?" She crosses her arms.

Matt takes a slip of his coffee, "So when the police comes on the door I can make an alibi for you,"

"My, aren't you kind?" Penny rolls her eyes fondly.

The older man puffs his chest out, "I know right? I am the best."

"And so modest."

"Says the pot to the kettle."

"Whatever you mean by that!?"

And there were times when they merely sat in silence, enjoying each other company. Those are the days Penny most look forward to. Having Matt with her hurts, but the pain lessen little by little and she is able to close her eyes at night without seeing him among the ghosts that haunts her dreams.

Penny gets so used to her lunch dates with Matt that when he doesn't show up one day, she is worried. Really worried.

She waits for him for hours, leaving the coffee shop with a frown when it is clear that he won't come. Penny walks to Hell's Kitchen and only notices it when she recognizes the dark alleys and some of the gang members that shots her looks that vary from wary to confused.

She doesn't take long to find Matt.

She should have just gone home when she left the coffee shop because what she sees breaks something inside her and before she knows it, everything changes.

Matt is bleeding. His limbs are trembling and she can s how tense he is. He exhales sharply when she stops at the entrance of the alley and tries to stand up when the three men who had beaten him down turn in her direction.

Penny ignores him. Her heart races, not in fear but in fury. Her blood boils as she stares at the three men – members of the Russian Mafia if she isn't wrong ( _And what is it with Matt and the Russian Mafia?!_ ) – who tries to look intimidating.

"Step away from him," she fists her hands, blood pouring from her palms as she tries to keep herself in the moment and not snap. " _Now._ "

Her efforts are useless. One of the Russians snorts and kicks Matt in the stomach, sending the man to the ground once more. Her ears rings. She knows the other two are approaching her, speaking to her mockingly. She snarls and the world around her changes.

The Russians are replaced by HYDRA henchmen. The building look ready to collapse and the smoke she inhales from the fire irritates her nose and lungs. He is far from her, but Penny can hear Matt screams as he burns alive. Penny trembles and holds back a sob as she watches this.

She tries to reach to him. To save him. But fire blocks her way and the three henchmen doesn't know when to back away.

Penny knows that she should turn around and find another way to get to Matt. But she is realistic enough to admit that he is dead the both the screams stop and that nothing she could do would help right now.

She snarls and grabs one of the men by his throat. She is crying. Her friend is dead and it is _all their fault_ and she will make them pay for _taking Matt away from her just days after she lost Tony_!

She can smell the blood, taste it even. It isn't hers and even as her hands are soaked with it, she doesn't stop. She keeps hitting, her body moving on its own. She no longer has control of her actions, her mind is too clouded with sorrow and hate to think rationally.

Someone grabs her and brings away from the now unconscious and bloody henchmen. It is Stephen who holds her and forces her away. He is hurt but he doesn't let go, even when she trashes and twits into his arms, snarling like an animal.

Matt is dead.

"Wake up!"

She shakes her head.

 _Matt_ is dead!

"Calm down! Penelope, calm down! You are hurting yourself."

She freezes. She stares.

Stephen never calls her Penelope or Penny. Like Tony, Wade and Luke, he has his own nickname to her.

That means that –

" _Penelope!_ "

She gasps for air and breaths. Penny blinks her eyes and Stephen's face disappears and is replaced by Matt's. A young and _alive_ Matt. He has a black eye, his right cheek is swollen and there is blood trailing from his lips but he has never looked more _beautiful_ to her.

Matt is holding her against his chest, ignoring his wounds to keep her from falling down. Slowly, she turns her head, eyes darting from one corner of the alley to another until she sees the bodies bathed with blood and dirt laying not too far from her.

"Oh…" She blinks two times before looking down. Penny flexes her bloody fingers slowly, " _Oh…_ "

Her eyes burns with unshed tears and she refuses to look at Matt.

Penny is used to pain by now. Physical pain is nothing to her, it actually helps keep her grounded and away from her memories. But emotional pain is something else all together. She hates it and looking at Matt only to find disappointment and disgust in his face isn't something she wants to do. So she keeps her head down.

"Penelope."

She bits her lower lip.

"Penelope talk to me."

Penny blows a shuddering breath and raises her head.

Matt lets go of her right wrist and reaches to cup her face. "It is alright," His voice is firm but gentle.

She closes her eyes for a moment when she sees his heavily burned flashes in front of her eyes.

" _Shh…_ Calm down, you are starting to hyperventilate." He hums, carting his hand through her hair. "It is alright."

 _Alaska, Alabama, Arizona, Arkansas, California, Colorado, Connecticut, Delaware, Florida, Georgia…_ She breathes in and out before shaking her head.

"I am sorry," Penny whispers. "I am sorry."

She doesn't know what he is thinking. Penny can't read his expression and fears for a moment that he will no longer want to be near her.

She is trying but Penny knows she has a long way to go before she can say she isn't so broken.

Matt proves her wrong as he sighs and carefully tugs her closer to him. She is a little stiff at the hug in the beginning but relaxes after a moment or two. Penny trembles a little as he rests his chin in her hair.

She can't even remember the last time she hugged him.

And how she had missed him...

"I am here, Penny. It is alright. Everything is going to be alright. I am here."

She cries.

 **Hope you liked it and please, don't forget to:**

 **Review, Favorite or Follow and if you have questions/suggestions, just send me a PM.**

 **-Cissnei**

 **PS: Why no one is reviewing this? Why? *cries along Penny***


	3. Chapter 3

**Itsy Bitsy Spider**

 **Summary:** _The day twenty five years old Penny Parker dies alone in a pool of her blood is the day thirteen years old Penny Parker open her eyes to a broken future. FemPeter. TimeTravel._

 **Just a warning:** _Mentions of character death, AU, Time Travel, Panic Attacks, Self-Harm, Mention of Suicide, Angst and Drama, PTSD, Blood, FemPeterParker, FemPeter-is-Penny, Penny is a mess but she will get better (Promise)_ _, Messed Time Line_

 **I don't own anything related to Marvel!**

 **Chapter 2. Spider's Web**

"Shit. What happened?" Foggy asks frantically when he sees Matt entering the room with a limp in his left leg and holding her against his chest.

Penny keeps her head down as she has done all the way to Matt's apartment after the man threw his _poor and incapable blind man_ act out of the metaphorical window and announced that she would be coming with him and that _no, she didn't have a choice on the matter_.

She can't see the blonde's expression but she can imagine what she looks like to him; a mess. He makes a exaggerated strangled noise which makes Penny's lips twitch. That is so Foggy.

"I will –"

Matt cuts him out, "Get the first Aid Kit."

"What?" Foggy sounds a little angry, "Matt –"

"First. Aid. Kit."

The blonde growls a little but obeys, walking out of the room to get what they needed. Matt stays with her, grabbing her face and making her look at him. He isn't using that ridiculous black scarf of his.

"You did a number on yourself," he mutters, tracing her face gently. Penny blinks rapidly as she finally feels the bleeding scratches she must have made while trapped in the memory early. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asks, moving to the kitchen and coming back with a piece of cloth, a empty bowl and a bowl of water.

"What do you think?" Penny replies sarcastically.

"Talking can help," he informs her, cleaning her face from he blood. He twists it over the empty bowl to get ride of the excess of blood and then starts cleaning her arms. Well, she clearly did a number on herself this time. Huh.

Penny knows he can't see it, but she makes a face at him at those words.

"Pot," she makes a motion to him, "I am kettle." Penny places a hand over her chest.

He snorts, knowing very well that she means how he is always bottling his problems and waving everyone concern off because, apparently, he doesn't need help and can do everything alone.

"Point." Matt raises his hands in surrender.

Foggy comes back at that moment, his face white as he tries to not look at her. He doesn't say anything, looking more than happy to feign ignorance. It is then that Penny notices that somewhere between the alley and Matt's apartment, she lost her neckerchief. She touches her neck, tracing the ugly execution like scar with pursued lips.

From all her scars, this one is the one she hates the most.

"Here, Matt," Foggy hands the first aid kit to the brunette who hums. It has always amazed her how proficient in patching wounds Matt is. But then again, he must have learned it so poor Clair won't have to stop whatever she is doing every freaking time he gets hurts.

"There," Matt mutters, letting go of her mummified fingers ( _Apparently, she punched a hole in a wall while beating up the Russians_ ). Penny's lips twitch at the little inside joke before she takes the box from him and tells – orders – the man to sit. "Whatever for?"

"I will take care of you." Penny rolls her eyes. "Now take off your shirt."

"I'm a little too old for you, Penelope." Matt wiggles a eyebrow, wincing a little as he obeys and throws the shirt to the side.

"I may like older man but you're not my type. Your face is too clean"

And hadn't Tony, Stephen and Luke had a field day with this discovery? The Face Hair Bros and the Hero for Hire had found amusement in teasing her about her only liking brown eyed older man – at least eleven years older or more – with face hair and protective but not overbearing of their romantic partners. She wasn't picky about personalities.

What none of them ever learned was that there was a reason why she avoided dating boys her age or that were one to nine years older than her. And it wasn't because she wanted a sugar daddy ( _Fuck you, Tony. She can hear you laughing from whatever afterlife you were sent to!_ ).

Foggy facepalms but his trembling shoulders betrays his amusement.

Matt laughs, "Oh, Penelope. I can let a beard grow just for you."

Penny deadpans, "Please don't. You'll look like a cavemen in a suit."

She shudders at the memories of him walking around with a beard and longer hair. It really doesn't suit him. And if he even dared to do it, she swore in the name of Aunt May's homemade chocolate cake that she would tie him to a chair and shave not only the beard but also his hair! Let's see if he likes being bald.

"Kid, you look like you want to burn a hole in his head." Foggy says.

Penny blinks, "My bad, I got lost in my thoughts." Matt makes his _I'm amused but I'm trying to hide it_ expression. She shakes her head and steps back. "Finished." She says, closing the first aid kit box.

"I am afraid of asking what you were thinking about." Matt backs away a little.

Penny smiles sweetly.

Foggy snorts before looking at her, "Do you need to call someone, kid?" He asks hesitantly.

She immediately loses her smile, "What time is it?"

"Er – Ten past six." The blonde answers, looking down at his wrist watch.

Penny winces. She had promised to Aunt May that she would be home before five. The must be coughing kittens by now.

She really needs a phone.

"I need to call Aunt May," Penny rubs her temples with a sigh.

Foggy pats her shoulder,

"Go take a bath; you're all bloody." She looks at him, "I will call your Aunt. Don't worry."

Emotionally exhaust and not wanting to waste time disagreeing with the blonde, Penny gives him Aunt May's number and follows Matt to the bathroom. He leaves her alone for a few minutes and comes back quickly with clothes for her and an towel.

"Thank you," Penny mutters, taking the clothes and the towel, "for everything, I mean…"

Matt smiles gently,

"I'm here for you, Penelope." He reminds her, patting her cheek and walking out of the bathroom.

Penny blinks the tears away and shakes her head.

She takes her time in the shower. Cold water hitting her sore muscles as she stares at her hands. Her weak thirteen years old body wasn't used to any type of physical activities, Penny had been rather lazy at this age, so she wasn't surprised at how painful it was to move after beaten more than one grown man to the grown.

Penny lets out a long suffering sigh. She has no idea of how she could explain her reaction to those men to Matt. But this is _Matt_ and is one of the only she can't lie to. If he asks, she will have to twisted the truth as much as possible, avoiding anything that will force her to reveal her status as a time traveler.

Foggy smiles weakly when he sees her walking into the living room. Matt, who is making sandwiches for them, makes a pause and moves his head – no doubt hearing their hearts beats.

Penny tries to stay calm. She can't say the same about Foggy though. Matt looks in direction of the blonde and she can see the worry lines in his face. She pursues her lips and smiles, or at least tries to.

"So!" Foggy claps his hands when Matt finally sits next to him and places the plate with the sandwiches over the table, "I'm curious about something – Why aren't you curious?"

Penny, knowing that she won't be able to eat any of those delicious looking sandwich completely, cuts one in half. She takes a bite, chewing slowly. Hum… Tuna.

She stares at him, "About what?"

He makes a exaggerated motion with his hands, pointing at Matt who ignores him in favor of his turkey sandwich.

Penny shakes her head a little, amused by the blonde's antics. She had missed him.

"I already knew that he wasn't a normal blind man."

Foggy gapes and Matt pauses.

"You did?" Matt asks.

Penny shrugs instead of answering and changes the subject. She didn't know if she could lie if they asked her to elaborate.

"What about my Aunt?"

"Oh!" Foggy blinks and looks down on his wrist watch, "She said your Uncle would drive here for you." He leans forward as if to tell her a secret, "Your Aunt May is one scary lady."

Penny lets out a small laugh as she thinks about the things her Aunt could have threatened Foggy with.

"She's awesome." Penny's lips twitches into a small smile.

After that, Foggy starts talking about anything and everything in a attempt to break the awkward silence between them. It doesn't take long before Matt and Penny joins him, adding their own view on whatever he is rambling about or making small comments here and there that just makes him flush and ramble a little more much to their amusement.

"When do you start school, Penny?" Foggy asks at some point.

Penny freezes. After meeting Matt once more, she lost track of time. Now that she thinks about it, summer vacation is almost over. It's mid August now and classes start in almost two weeks in the beginning of September. At this time, Penny is still going to private school. She only moved to a public school closer to her house after Uncle Ben died. It was in private school that she first meet Harry – who only moved to public school because of her – and Flash – who moved to her public school in her second term there for unknown reasons –.

If Penny can be honest with herself, then she can easily admit that she is terrified of going back to school. Would she be able to control her flashbacks when surrounded by familiar faces that she only links to _death_ in her mind?

"September," She finally answers.

Foggy grins, "You're in High School right?"

"Junior High actually. I will start ninth grade..."

Foggy gives her a look, "W-What? But you look like you're in your Senior year already!" He says in disbelief.

Penny shrugs, "I'm tall for my age."

At thirteen and fourteen, from what she knows, the average height for a girl is 5'4". Penny is 5'6" at thirteen and she only got taller with time, reaching 5'8" by the time she was sixteen. Only a few heroes were taller than her (Like Stephen, Matt, King T'challa, Thor and others).

Foggy huffs and shakes his head, "Have you ever thought about modeling? You would be perfect for it!"

Penny pursues her lips. She had actually worked as a model for a while after High School, she could no longer deal with Jameson and his tyranny. But now? Penny shakes her head. She hugs herself, her hands traces the scars under her shirt's soft material and gives Foggy an minuscule smile.

"I don't think that would be a good idea."

He winces, as if finally recalling the existence of her scars. Matt takes a deep breathe and Penny knows him enough to recognize the signs that he wants to ask about the scars, which she is sure he must have felt in her skin and that Foggy must have told him about, but he before he can say anything, there is a knock on the door.

"Coming!" Foggy says as he rushes to the door.

Penny places a hand around her neck and freaks out of a moment. Uncle Ben and Aunt May can't see those scars!

Matt – bless him – asks her to wait for a second and walks into his room before going to the living room with a scarf, a beanie and one of his old hoodie.

"Here." He gives her a the hoodie with a smile, helping her.

Penny almost cries in relief as she puts on the hoodie, smiling grateful at Matt as he helps her with the beanie and the scarf.

"Penelope Parker! What have I told you about starting fights?!"

Feeling confused at those words, Penny jumps as her Aunt hurries and hugs her. The woman talks between tears as she scolded her niece for fighting a group of grown men even if she had done so to help the poor blind man.

Her Uncle pats her shoulder, trying to hide how proud he is by nodding along with Aunt May's words. Penny looks over his shoulder to see Matt chuckling and Foggy giving her a thumbs up with a big grin in face.

Penny smiles back.

Those two… She really missed them.

* * *

Summer passes by in a blink of eye and before Penny knows it, she is standing in front of the Private Academy she hadn't seen in a decade, give or take a few years.

As much as she wanted to stay at home and make plans for the future as well check on – stalk – her old friends and enemies, at her current physical age such thing is not possible.

At least Penny is able to use the rest of her summer to help Tony ( _Don't think about his death. Don't think about it_ ) by hacking JARVIS and leaving hints of who he should trust or not. As dangerous as this decision of hers is, Penny is more happy to watch as Stein is taken down before he can attack Yisen's village. And having learned hacking from Tony himself, Penny knows all his tricks and how to hide from him. She is confident that she will be able to keep helping him from the shadows when she can without being discovered.

"Parker." She freezes in middle of the corridor at the familiar voice. "Move."

She turns to see Flash glaring down at her. For a moment, all she can see are vacant eyes and blood but she blinks the vision away and steps out of the way. Turning around and hurrying in the opposite direction the boy would be taking.

She never notices the way he knits his eyebrows together and stares at her restraining form with something that she would have recognized as concern.

Penny ends up asking a random student for direction; the girl was your typical plain Jane that she doesn't remember ever meeting and that she knows won't give her a flashback or vision. After that, she walks to her first class, feeling sick every time she sees a familiar face in the crowd, her traitorous brain making a list of casualties ( _died in a explosion, died in a attack, unknown, killed himself, unknown, unknown, killed in interrogatory, dying in the operation room –_ ).

She takes her seat in the back, just next to the window – It's a strategic position for her. The door would merely lead to labyrinth of corridors but the window leads directly to the outside.

Penny keeps her head down and avoids eye contact. She tries to make her self look unapproached. She has learned from her mistakes. Being friendly with civilians would only bring problems to her and everyone else. It's better if she stays alone.

Someone sits next to her and she can feel the stare but Penny refuses to look up, her eyes glued to the long sleeve of her grey sweater that almost reaches the tip of her fingers.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Parker?"

Her eyes twitch before she looks at Flash.

Penny wonders for a moment why he is sitting next to her instead of sitting on the other side of the room with his friends who look extremely confused.

"I don't know what you mean. Nor why you would care if there was truly something wrong." She says, looking into his eyes before turning her attention to the teacher that enters the room with a almost unnoticeable nervous look. This is the guy's first time teaching. Poor him.

It takes her ten minutes to understand that the teacher is trying to teach History while he keeps the students from talking between themselves. Penny barely listens to the lessonand uses her time to doddles in her notebook; mostly spiders. Because, you know, she _is_ Spiderwoman.

Flash never stops watching her and she can feel his eyes on her the whole day. Penny does her best to ignore the attention he gives her and does her best to merely say calm and far away from any form of socializing.

Not that her efforts work for long. Actually, they only work until the end of the end when she finally loses control of her emotions. And everything because of poster of the annual science fair of the school which wasn't going to happen for four months yet.

In the poster, she can see Tony, who is said to be the a special guest speaker, and the only thought that comes to her mind is that it's too soon.

Seeing her Uncle, Aunt, Matt and Foggy once more hadn't been exactly easy, but she learned to put her pain aside to enjoy her time with the two. Seeing the familiar faces of the echoes of her failure as a hero had actually been easier than she thought, especially when she thought that she would save them this time. But…

But _Tony_ …

It didn't matter that this was the past. It didn't matter that he was a alive and being Tony. He _killed_ _himself_ for her. He _blew himself up_ for her… How does one even deal with this type of pain? With the knowledge that you lived because one of your best friends chose your life over theirs?

Trembling, Penny is only half aware as she finds herself in a empty corridor, hidden under the stairwell and sliding to the floor slowly, her back pressed painfully against the cold wall.

 _Tony, Tony, Tony –_

She closes her eyes, trying to occupy her mind with anything that wasn't the memory of Tony's death. She ignores the blood that she can _feel_ dripping and dirty her hands, muttering the name of every single constellation she could remember ( _Both alien and human_ ).

She curls her self in fright as a strong hand grips her shoulder.

"Hey, breath." She tries, but all Penny can do is chock. " _Breath_. One. Two. In. Out."

Penny follows the rhythm. Her body relaxes and she takes a moment before opening her eyes.

Flash is sitting across. His back to the wall, holding a water bottle lazily as he looks into her eyes with surprisingly understanding eyes.

He doesn't say anything, neither to mock or question her. The blonde boy just stays there.

For a second, Penny sees his future self replace his teenager body. She sees the strong soldier, she sees the man who fought teeth and nails to get his well deserved rank of General… She sees the father who was forced to watch as his baby girl was taken away from him because she was a mutant and therefore had to be exterminated because she was taint their world like all those of her kind.

"Here," He carefully offers the bottle to her.

Penny hesitates, but she accepts it with a small _thanks._

The water is cold and she more or less drinks it in one go. Penny hadn't even notices that she was thirsty.

"I don't know what happened, Parker," Flash says, making her look at her, "but talking helps."

"I don't want to talk about it." She whispers.

His expression is serious as he stares at her with a unreadable look in his eyes.

"You should."

"I don't _want_ to."

Flash pursues his lips.

Penny can't help but think that he doesn't really care about what she wants or not.

And she is completely right to think so.

As the days passes, he keeps stalking her, sitting behind her, he eats his lunch with her, he talks to her every day and when they need to be partnered for a project, he picks her.

It drives her crazy, if not a little paranoid.

Even the Cheerleaders and the jocks of Flash's team follows his example and no matter how much she tries, Penny just can't understand what the hell is going on. She can't see why _Flash_ would care about her state of mind or emotional.

With a sigh, Penny observes as people walk by, lazily throwing pieces of bread to the birds that fly close to her.

Classes had just finished for the day and she decided to stop by the Central Park instead of going home. Penny leans back, throwing the last piece of bread as she grabs her laptop.

She looks at the date – September 24 – and pursues her lips as she tries to remember if anything important happened close to this day.

Penny has just opened the internet when someone sits next to her.

"You know. You're one difficult kid to find."

Her heart stops and she can see her hands trembling aa she turns her head slowly.

Tony Stark looks down at her with curiosity and caution on those whiskey brown eyes. He is holding an Stark Phone and she can see the GPS in the screen, a small white point that clearly was her blinking.

The Spider was caught by a web of her own making.

She should have known that being confident would merely bring her problems.

 **Happy Birthday to me and Happy Update day to you guys (Keep your eyes open! I will be updating Un Fiore Per Te, Black Beacon, Country Road and there is a new story too… I aside from this one, I have already updated Headmistress Potter amd The Lightning Guardian so take a look of you have never read it)!**

 **Anyway!**

 **Hope you liked it and please, don't forget to:**

 **Review, Favorite or Follow and if you have questions/suggestions, just send me a PM.**

 **-Cissnei.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Itsy Bitsy Spider**

 **Summary:** _The day twenty five years old Penny Parker dies alone in a pool of her blood is the day thirteen years old Penny Parker open her eyes to a broken future. FemPeter. TimeTravel._

 **Just a warning:** _Mentions of Character Death, AU, Time Travel, Panic Attacks, Self-Harm, Angst and Drama, PTSD, Blood, FemPeterParker, FemPeter-is-Penny, Penny is a mess but she will get better (Promise)_ _, Messed Time Line, More in the Future_

 **I don't own anything related to Marvel!**

 **Chapter 3. The Spider's Hero**

The moment her eyes locks with familiar whiskey brown, Penny feels like her ribcage is now too small for her lungs and she can't breath. Her heart beats painfully against her chest and her hands begin to tremble.

Dark spots fills her vision and her ears rings before all she can hear is her own screams. Her nostrils flares and her nose burns as the smell of smoke hits her. Blinking, Penny ignores the tears streaming from her eyes as everything shifts and changes around her.

She feels the familiar weight of the Iron Man armor over her body, making it impossible for her to move toward Tony ( _Tony! Tony don't you dare! Tony, please – Tony – Dad! Dad, don't do this to me!_ )and taking her away from the now destroyed base.

FRIDAY's voice trembles as the A.I. apologizes but Penny can't understand her words; all the time traveler knows is that they had walked into a trap, she messed up and Tony – _Tony_ was being self-sacrificing fool!

He should have been safe. He could have escaped and the Iron Man armor would have protected him from any attack their enemies threw at him. Tony should have lived.

But he didn't.

He didn't because the idiot thought her life and safety was more important ( _Never. It will never be. She isn't_ _worthy it_ ). He ordered FRIDAY to take Penny away while he blew the whole building, smiling cheekily as he killed not only himself, but at least half of their enemy forces.

She sobs.

Penny closes her eyes and tries to tear herself away from this memory. She doesn't want to be there. She doesn't want to think about Tony.

Someone slaps her face. The pain is enough to wake her up and when her eyes snap open, it is to stare at the unfamiliar ceiling above her.

Penny throws her body forward, gasping for air.

There's a trail of blood dripping off her chin from her torn lip and she can feel the uncomfortable itching of the scratches she left all over her face, neck and arms.; some of them are also bleeding. Her right wrist burns from the firm grip Tony's hands have over it and her cheek hurts from the slap but it is the weight of those familiar whiskey brown eyes on her form that makes her flinch.

She can hear what she presumes to be JARVIS' voice ( _It's_ _so similar but at the same time so different from Vision's_ ) and there are also screams; Pepper's screams.

"Tony, how could you –"

"Pepper, calm down." Penny's eyes burn as she hears Happy ( _Loyal and courageous Happy who took his job as Tony bodyguard serious until his dying breath_ ). "Mr. Stark –"

"I don't care! She –"

Both of them stop and Penny blinks, noticing that Tony is staring at them. It is the same look people when he thought they were being idiots and _they better shut up or else_.

They share a look before saying something to Tony. The man nods his head and watches as they walk out of the room, closing the door behind them.

Slowly, Tony turns his attention back to her and lets her wrists go.

Backing away as if dealing with a trapped and volatile abused animal, the genius doesn't say anything and the only thing she can hear aside from the wind hitting the window of the room is their own breathing and JARVIS talking about the weather.

Suddenly, he asks her something.

Penny blinks once more.

His voice is soft and kind but she can't understand a single word that comes from his mouth. Being in his presence after so long is surreal that she wonders if she is still trapped in one of her nightmares.

If seeing Matt once more was painfully then seeing _Tony_ alive, looking so young and not haunted by the ghosts of his and other people's decisions, was a beautiful _torture_.

Her lips start trembling and tears falls from her eyes as Tony takes a handkerchief from the pocket of his expensive suit so he could clean the blood from her face.

His callused hand cups her face and it takes her all strength she has at the moment for her to break down right at the moment and cry.

"Hey, kiddo," She barely hears him, "Are you back with me?" Looking down at her hands, Penny takes a deep breath, smiling shakily if not painfully.

He must have seen something on her face because Tony smiles a little. It's a sad type of smile that shouldn't even exist; at least not on _Tony_.

"Ok." He says kindly, "Ok – I'm going to sit here and wait until you're better." The millionaire makes a motion with his hand, sitting next to her on the bed ( _And how had she ended in this room and where's she?_ ).

Penny doubts that she will ever get better, but she does calm herself after ten minutes or so. Her body stops shaking like a leaf and brings her legs close, resting her chin to her knees as she closes her eyes.

Call her a coward, but she refuses to look at Tony again. No – She _can't_ look at him, not yet ( _God, it hurts. Make it stop hurting. Make the guilty leave her be_ ).

"Where I'm?" Penny asks after a while, wincing a little. Her throat hurts and she wonders how long she had been screaming while she was trapped inside her memory.

Tony hums, "My hotel suite."

Penny sighs.

That makes sense actually.

She licks her dry lips, "Why I'm here?"

The genius doesn't answer immediately.

"Are you feeling better now?" Tony asks softly before he snorts. "Of course you're not." He mutters. Hadn't her senses been a little better than normal humans, she would have never heard his words.

Her lips twitch up in a bitter smile. He understands. Of course he does. From all her friends, he had always been the one who understood her the most.

Tony looks up.

"Also, I don't know what I did," He makes a pause, as if thinking about his words, "But I'm sorry."

Penny takes a deep breath, closing her eyes before shaking her head. The time traveler try to not start crying again. Stupid Tony. He was always trying to find a way to blame himself for everything.

"It's not your fault." She says, vacant eyes staring at a random wall, "I just – It's just a memory."

She feels his stare and wants to curl in a small ball and scream. But Penny merely moves to clean her tear strained face. She must look horrible.

There is a long moment of silence between them. Thankfully, it isn't uncomfortable.

"Why," She pursues her lips, "Why are you here? Why I'm here?" Penny asks and, this time, she hopes he will answer.

The honey eyed girl clenches her fists, finally noticing that she's shaking.

As much as she is happy ( _Guilty, sad, heartbroken, elated, hopeful_ ) to see him alive and well, Penny starts to wonder.

Why would Tony be here? At this point he still lived in Malibu and Penny is sure that he would never waste his time with someone like her if he ever caught her hacking his system. Actually, she thought that if that happened, he would have sent his lawyers or the police after her.

"For you of course." The brown haired man says nonchalantly.

Penny took a deep breath, sinking her nails into her palms. Hesitantly, she dares to look at Tony.

Her heart jumps a little when she sees the little smile on his face; it's a real smile. Not the one he gave the paparazzi, politicians or anyone else he didn't like or know.

" _Why?_ "

The last Stark huffs, "Kid, you not only bypassed _JARVIS_ , leaving little hints and secrets for us to find, but you also saved _my life_."

Penny flushes, "I did not!"

"So Stane wasn't trying to kill me?" He raises a brow.

Penny hunches her shoulders. Ok. So she did save his life but –

"And before you ask," Tony makes a motion with his hand, "We were too impressed with you to throw the police or my legal department on you. I needed to meet you first. Right J?"

JARVIS answers immediately, "Indeed sir."

Penny shakes her head. That – That answer is so _Tony_.

It – It is so good to see him like that; young and definitely not shattered ( _Never broken. Tony is too strong to be broken_ _by anything_ ) by everything that happened with Ultron and the betrayal – and almost murder – by Rogers' hands.

"O-Ok…"

He continues as if she hadn't said anything,

"I have been trying to find you for a while now. You are _good_ ," Tony gives her a look and Penny knows that look very well. It's his _Dad look_ , the one he used to give her when she made a mess, "You grew lax along the time until your defenses were so low that JARVIS was able to find you without much problem."

She winces a little at the almost imperceptible scolding tone of his voice, looking down in shame.

Penny had been so confident that she could fend JARVIS off that at some point, all she did was leave a trail for the A.I. to follow. She had truly been caught in a web off her own making and found by a predator more powerful than her. Honestly, she was lucky that it was _Tony_ and not someone like Frank ( _Cut his own throat open instead of giving away their positions to the enemy_ ) who would have been more than happy to _force_ answers from her. Or even worse! _SHILDRA!_

"Also – I have been itching to understand _why_ you have been helping me so I couldn't do anything to you until then." Whiskey brown eyes hardened, "Would I be right to say that you want something in return?" She stares at him, "And I will already tell you now that I don't really care if you want money or if you know I'm Iron Man so if you wanted to–"

Ok, now he is just babbling.

Sighing, Penny relaxes a little, enjoy the sound of his voice. It's comforting.

Suddenly, Tony stops talking to blink at her.

Just as she doesn't know how to act in front of him, the Merchant of Death is clearly _nervous_ to talk to her. And she knows him well enough to know that he is afraid that she merely wants something from him instead of helping because she truly wanted to do so.

She massages her chest. Her hearts still hurts, beating painfully against her chest, but she can deal with it.

"I had all that information laying around so why not use it to help one of my favorite heroes?" Penny shrugs a little, trying to act as nonchalantly as possible, "I want nothing from you aside from your wellbeing."

And that is nothing more than the truth.

In shock, Tony blinks and she knows he is trying to process her words. He leans back a little and crosses his arms.

"You mean Iron Man."

Penny grips her shirt, hand above her heart, biting her tongue and blinking her eyes to stop herself from busting into tears.

God…

" _Shut up! You have to stop listening to what they say! You're my hero!"_

" _You mean Iron Man."_

"No." Her reply is automatic, "I mean Tony Stark."

The man snorts, "Kid, the hero is _Iron Man._ "

They had this same conversation before hadn't they?

" _Spidey, the hero is Iron Man."_

Her mouth moves and she doesn't even think that she is truly awake; Penny feels like she half trapped in a memory, her voice gains a echo as she speaks at the same time as her twenty one years old self.

"I'm Team Tony Stark." She blinks, ignoring the stray tear that falls on the back of her hands, "Tony Stark comes before Iron Man. He is the real hero; the man who makes mistakes and owns up to them and the man who never gives up and stands up stronger than before every time someone tries to take him down. My hero _is_ Tony Stark."

She hears a high pitched noise and turns a little to see Tony looking up at the ceiling, his eyes bright and his lips pulling up in a smile.

" _Mr. Stark – Mr. Stark are you crying?"_

" _There's something on my eyes!"_

" _Tears?"_

" _Shut up – Stop laughing! Why are you laughing?!"_

"Are you crying?" She asks, a small fond smile finding its way to her face.

It hurts to see Tony. It hurts like _hell_ to be reminded of her failures. But – But this is _Tony_. This is her _father_ and he will always be the man she knows and love.

And that… That just makes it easier to deal with the pain and the memories that plague her.

"Starks don't cry," He scoffs as if saying _Don't be ridiculous!_ , "I – There's something on my eyes."

She smiles wider, "People call it tears."

"S-Shut up kid!" He glares at her, puffing his cheeks a little and all she can do is laugh.

Tony stands up with a huff, although his eyes betrays his amusement. The man offers Penny one of his hands making the woman turned girl blink.

"Come on, kid."

There's no hesitation as she takes his hand. There had never been and there never will be.

Tony blinks, scolding his face in a attempt of hiding his emotions. That confuses Penny who doesn't see why he would do such thing but she doesn't ask, knowing that with this Tony, she had no right to question him.

"Er – Where're we going?" She asks.

"Happy brought pizza early. You must be hungry." He says, making a motion with his hands, "We can also talk about your new place as my employee while we eat."

He – Doesn't he want to make any other question? Isn't he curious to learn what she knows? Why is he acting as if there was nothing more to be said?

Penny bites her bottom lip, trying to come up with a answer for every single question that formed on her mind but she came up with nothing.

This isn't Tony she knows. Actually, she hadn't even known him at this time. Penny had only meet him officially a little before the so called _"Civil War"_ had started.

So, until he decides to tell her what exactly he is thinking and explain why he is acting like that to the hacker that had been more or less stalking him, Penny has no other choice but to wait.

The time traveler takes a deep breath.

"I'm not your employee." She informs him, following the man out of the room.

Tony flashes her a charming smile,

"May I tempt you with a kickass dental care?"

Penny takes the offer in stride, her lips pulling up in a grin. She had missed this type of moment with him.

"Add access to a even more kickass technology and I'll think about it."

"Deal!"

"I didn't agree." Penny points out, "I said; _I'll think about it_. Right JARVIS?"

"Indeed." The A.I. replies. If he had a body, Penny is sure he would be nodding his head sagely ( _That was what_ _Vision_ _would have done_ ).

Tony places a hand above his heart and gasps dramatically, "How could you J! You should be on my side! _Betrayer!_ "

Penny smiles a little as she watches the man bicker with his A.I.

He is not the Tony she knew and she doesn't know this Tony all that well, but it's still nice to have her father figure back.

 **Hope you liked it and please, don't forget to:**

 **Review, Favorite or Follow and if you have questions/suggestions, just send me a PM.**

 **-Cissnei**


	5. Chapter 5

**Itsy Bitsy Spider**

 **Summary:** _The day twenty five years old Penny Parker dies alone in a pool of her blood is the day thirteen years old Penny Parker open her eyes to a broken future. FemPeter. TimeTravel._

 **Just a warning:** _Mentions of Character Death, AU, Time Travel, Panic Attacks, Angst and Drama, PTSD, Blood, FemPeterParker, FemPeter-is-Penny, Penny is a mess but she will get better (Promise)_ _, Messed Time Line, More in the Future_

 **I don't own anything related to Marvel!**

 **Chapter 4. A Spider's Mistake**

Penny regards the trio with wonder; watching as they joke around, even the always lady like and composed Pepper. It's nice, even if a part of her knows that their actions are a little forced. They want to make her comfortable ( _She appreciates their efforts but she can't though – Not in their presence. Not now. It hurts too much to look at them and it will take time for the pain to stop_ ).

Looking down at her barely eaten pizza slice, Penny closes her eyes for a moment. Contenting herself in listening and only opening her mouth to vaguely and hesitantly answer any question one of the trio has for her.

Suddenly, just as Penny is contemplating the possibility of her being able to finish her food without making herself sick, her phone starts ringing; the familiar theme from Super Mario Bros filling the kitchen.

A little absent minded, she takes her phone from the pocket of her jacket. By the corner of her eyes, she sees Tony making a disgruntled expression, as if he can't come into terms with what he is seeing. She can't really blame him; her phone _is_ ancient – It makes and receives calls though so it's good enough for her.

"Hello…?"

" _Penelope where are you?"_ Matt's voice is a little low and by the background sounds she is hearing, the man must be standing outside of a courtroom.

" _Let me talk to her."_

Matt ignores his best friend's demand, _"May called us asking for you. She's worried."_

At this, Penny grabs Tony's arm and looks at his always present expensive watch. She winces. It's almost time for dinner and she promised Aunt May that she would be home an hour ago.

" _Matt, let me talk to her!"_

" _Where are you Penelope?"_ The vigilant asks again.

Penny hesitates. She knows that Matt more likely wants to come and get her but she has no idea of where she is and the time traveler doesn't want to give such answer to him. She knows Matt. He is going to worry and more times than not, worry makes him reckless. Especially if he thinks someone he cares about is in danger.

Before she can try to think of an answer or something akin to one, someone takes the phone from her hand. Her head snaps to the side, staring at Tony with wide eyes.

"Hello!" The man says cheerfully, standing up from the table and walking away.

Penny stares.

Should she freak out?

She buries her face into her hands as the man enters one of the rooms and closes the door behind him. Even with her inhuman senses, she can't hear what is being said. At least not with how weak her powers are at the moment.

Ok – Maybe she should freak out a little bit.

Penny hopes Tony is not making Matt think she was kidnapped. She really does.

Someone snickers, making her raise her head to see Happy staring at her with amusement.

"What's wrong kid?" The bodyguard asks, "You look like someone is going to die."

"Close, but no…"

Pepper arches a elegant eyebrow but before the woman can open her mouth to speak, Tony walks out of the room and gives the phone back to her.

"It's for you."

Penny stares, as if the phone would bite her.

His eyes are sharp, as if he just learned something very interesting, but the way his lips twitches up into a mischievous smile distracts her from trying to understand what he could have possibly talked about with Matt. To be honest , she doesn't think she wants to know.

"No need to look so scared. Murdock only wants to talk to you." Tony says.

The time-traveler places the phone against her ear. There is a tense moment of silence, she can hear the vigilant taking a deep breath before he speaks.

" _We really need to talk about those panic attacks."_ Penny winces while Matt sighs.

He had been trying to talk to her about it for a while now.

The last time she lost herself to one of her memories in front of him, Penny broke a vase and tried to stab him in a moment of panic and desperation.

Thankfully, Penny is very talented when she needs to avoid her problems. She is good at that and has years of practice. But whatever those two had spoken about over the phone had changed everything. Matt didn't sound like he was going to keep waiting for her to come to him. He would tie her to a chair if he found that it was necessary to do so and he _would_ make her talk.

And she doesn't want to talk.

Penny doesn't need to talk.

She is fine.

" _Penelope you need help."_ He muttered, as if reading her mind. Either that or her displeasure is very apparent.

No – Penny doesn't need help.

She is broken and shattered but she has been doing so well lately; at least she thought so. Matt and Foggy are already a great help to keep her more or less grounded, there is no need for them to get involved the mess that is _the future that shall never come to pass_.

 _No one_ needs to get involved, especially since she can deal with it all on her own ( _Lies_ ).

" _We'll talk about it later."_ Matt warned her, not giving her the chance to protest, _"Mister Stark will be taking you home. I'll see you there."_

"Matt –"

He hangs up. Penny feels like crying. The man is angry with her; she doesn't want that.

Taking a deep breath, Penny shakes her head.

Well, that's it. There is no escaping talking about – About her _problems_ now. She would go home and they would talk. Hopefully, she could take his attention away from those _problems_ and everything would go back to normal.

She lets out a dry laugh.

Yeah… _As if._

Penny raises her head when someone places a hand above her head, patting her gently if not awkwardly. Tony smiles down at her. It is an odd sight, especially since he looks more uncomfortable than anything but she feels a little lighter anyway.

"Come on, kid." He says, "I'm taking you home." The man winks, "We can stop to have some ice-cream on the way and talk about your future employment with me."

Pepper sends him a _look_ , "Tony!"

"What?" Tony asks, "I am a good employer."

"That isn't the problem." She says.

The dark haired man gives her a look, "What is it then? She is a smart kid, she can handle working for me."

Penny has to stop herself from beaming and smiling like an idiot.

No matter how much time had gone by, she never stopped being that little girl who fought for Tony's approval and respect.

"That isn't the problem." Pepper repeats, pitching the bridge of her nose.

They duo stares into each other's eyes. There is a tense moment of silence before the red haired woman pursues her lips. She opens her mouth say something but Tony cuts her off by making a gesture to Happy who rolls his eyes fondly but stands up from the table without a single word of compliment.

"We can talk about it later." He says, not leaving any room for her to argue. "Don't worry about it."

Penny sends a nervous look in Pepper's direction, waiting for the older woman's outburst. To her surprise, Pepper takes a deep breath and nods her head in acceptance.

 _Ok,_ Penny thinks with a blink of her eyes, _I'm missing something here…_

"It seems like everyone is going to talk about something later." Penny mutters to herself as she follows Tony and Happy to the elegant and expensive looking elevator and out of the apartment like hotel room.

Tony snorts, pressing a button of the panel beside him, "People do that sometimes."

Penny lets out a sarcastic and dry _Ha ha_ causing him to smile widely. She bows her head, a sweet smile appearing on her face when he reaches out to pat her head.

She truly missed Tony.

Having him back may hurt but Penny can't remember feeling so light in a long time.

"So, tell me about Murdock." Tony says casually, far too casually.

The time-traveler looks at him by the corner of her eyes, arching her eyebrows when she notices the suspicious glint in his eyes. It confuses her a little but she doesn't ask about it.

Shrugging a little, she tells him about Matt; about his work and how they had meet in this timeline. She kept speaking; from their stop at the ice-cream shop until they reached her house, making her blink as she hadn't even noticed that they had left the hotel behind.

"You must be Murdock." Tony smirks. It is his winning smirk, that one he gives reporters and people who were arrogant enough to believe that they actually knew him.

Matt, who opened the door of her house before they had even stepped out of the car, tilts his head. Penny winces when she feels his attention on her.

She bows her head, playing with the sleeve of her jacket nervously.

"Mr. Stark." Matt's voice is calm if not a little cold, "Thank you for bringing her home." He nods at the other man, stepping aside.

The time traveler didn't need to be a genius to understand what he wanted. Penny mutters something to Happy, who had been standing next to her while looking like the perfect definition of a intimidating bodyguard with his back straight and arms crossed, and moves to enter the house when Tony steps before her; blocking her path and view of Matt.

Her older brother takes a deep breath and the tension in the air is almost tangible.

Tony clicks his tongue, "Won't you invite us in, Murdock?"

Penny gives Tony a look, _What's he doing?!_

"Why should I?"

"That's only polite."

"This isn't my house to invite anyone in."

"I'm sure that the kid won't mind."

Penny blinks her eyes, feeling a little overwhelmed. She – She has no idea of what is going on. What she does know is that those two are having some kind of private conversation. Either that or a strange form of pissing match.

"Isn't that right, kid?"

Penny has no idea of what Tony is talking about as he turns to look at her but she still nods her head. Matt doesn't seem too happy with her almost automatic answer but the vigilante merely nods and steps aside so Tony can walk into her childhood home.

Before following the genius, Penny wonders if she hadn't just made a mistake.

By the way Matt's clenches his jaw and how Aunt May blushes, completely charmed by Tony when he introduces himself, Penny nods to herself and decides that _yes,_ _she has just made a mistake_.

Ops.

 **Hope you liked it and please, don't forget to:**

 **Review, Favorite or Follow and if you have questions/suggestions, just send me a PM.**

 **-Cissnei**


End file.
